Climax and Annihalation of the World
by BerserkerHellHound
Summary: What would Michael give Dean in return for use of his body for the Final Showdown against Lucifer? One-Shot. Warning: Character Death!


Climax and Annihilation of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Michael stood proud, watching his fallen brother with loathing from a safe distance of several gravesites.

Lucifer seemed unperturbed by his brother's hate - filled stare and picked at his vessel's nails.

"This is your last chance Lucifer! Leave the earth and return to your eternal punishment!" Michael ordered, furious at Lucifer's lack of interest.

Lucifer smiled, "No, I don't think I will, _brother_. I like this place, could do with a lot less pests though."

Michael watched his brother for a minute, and nodded, pulling free his seraph blade. "Very well _brother_, if that is your decision." With a roar, Michael lunged at his brother, blade held at the ready, ignoring the screaming from his vessel's soul.

_~SPN~_

_Dean sat in his car, staring out the windshield. Staring at nothing. _

_ Sam had lost. He had become Lucifer's vessel. Dean had lost. _

_ There was nothing left for him to do except wait for the end. He took a deep drink from the bottle of whiskey in his hand._

_ With the sound of a soft flutter of wings, a man appeared beside Dean and stared at him with kind eyes for a moment. "Dean," the man greeted him._

_ "What do you want?" Dean demanded not even bothering to look at the man, skipping the pleasantries. _

_ "I have been sent by Michael one last time. He requests that you reconsider being his vessel," the angel told him. _

_ Dean took a deep breath and tore his gaze from the trees out front of the Impala to his lap. "I want Sam, no matter what happens," Dean told him._

_ The angel frowned and shook his head. "You misunderstand your situation Dean; it is not a negotiation-"_

_ "Then tell Michael to forget it! He is not getting my body and he's not fighting Lucifer unless he makes this deal! I want Sammy!" Dean's voice cracked into a strangled sob near the end, but he quickly covered it by taking another drink of whiskey. _

_ The angel did not speak for a minute before he nodded. "I understand, Dean Winchester. Allow me to convey your message. I will return," he said and vanished from the car. _

_~SPN~_

Michael had made the deal, swearing to find Sam's soul no matter what. He pledged to find Dean's brother even if he had to go to Hell to do it, and if he were to fall to Lucifer's blade then the other angels would take up the oath.

Watching, unable to do anything to stop the fight, Dean began to wonder if it had been worth it. His heart stopped every time Michael managed to get a hit on Sam, cutting him. He didn't even notice whenever Lucifer managed to land blows on him.

_~SPN~_

Sam was tired. So very tired. He could barely muster the energy to open his eyes to see what Lucifer was doing, but when he heard his brother's voice, he forgot his fatigue.

He railed against Lucifer's hold. He knew he wouldn't win against the angel but even if he managed to distract him, that would be enough. He would _not_ let Dean die because of his weakness.

_~SPN~_

Lucifer stumbled and that was all Michael needed to finish that fight. With a great yell he lunged forward and plunged his seraph blade to the hilt in his brother's chest.

Lucifer looked up, shocked and touched the blade sticking from his chest, then with a jerk, bright light shone from his mouth and eyes.

Michael watched emotionless as his brother fell to the ground ignoring his own vessel's scream of agony. Great black shadow wings spread out from the body of Sam Winchester, rain pelting the dead vessel.

Dean screamed, aching to go to his brother, praying that this had just been a dream.

"This is what you allowed to happen when you said yes, Dean. Do not act as though you did not know this was going to happen," Michael said.

"Get out," Dean hissing, seething with unbridled rage.

Michael was taken aback. "I will heal your wounds first," Michael replied.

"I don't want your help. Get out!" Dean shrieked and pressed with all his might against the angel.

"You will die," Michael warned.

"_Then let me die!_"

Without another word, Michael left his vessel that was now too weak to stand. Blood ran down Dean's arms and legs, dripping to the ground, staining everything he touched red. Agony ripped through his body, but he ignored it as he crawled to his brother.

Slowly, gently, Dean touched Sam's face, mixing his blood with that of his brother. Dean leaned against a gravestone and lifted his brother's head to his lap. Dean brushed back Sam's shaggy hair and waited. Waited to die.

Bobby found the two Winchester's like that an hour later. Dean leaned against the gravestone, holding his brother's head in his lap as he died.

_~SPN~_

Michael had kept his promise. He had rent open Hell and travelled through every circle, searching for Sam Winchester's soul. He had even gone to Lucifer's private Hell. Sam was nowhere to be found.

He took a contingent of angels with him and broke into Purgatory and looked for Sam without any luck.

When he appeared in Dean's heaven, the heaven he was supposed to share with Sam and told the man, he was thrown out.

Dean Winchester sat in his heaven for the rest of eternity, watching his memories of Sam. Every one of them.

_A/N:_

_Thank you AlElizabeth for editing :D_

_If you are curious I took the name from the first Bleach movie, Memories of Nobody OST composed by Shiro Sagisu. It quite a good piece, you should listen to it. It's on youtube. It thought it was apt as Dean's world has generally always revolved around Sam …_


End file.
